


Fever

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fever, Fever Dreams, Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery?, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey has a fever, Addison Montgomery helps.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 32
Kudos: 42





	1. Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797041) by [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67). 
  * Inspired by [Girl Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/637429) by recycled-stars. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a conversation with ThatWinchesterGirl67: Lol walking into a wall. Maybe I’ll have to write some more of Meredith Grey's Addison Montgomery-Shaped-Panic and Addison being all sweet and caring and knowing.

_Author's Note:_

This fanfiction was originally written in the comments of "I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)" by ThatWinchesterGirl67. This is a part of a new series called "Guess Who's Crushing On Addison Montgomery?" - A series of vaguely interlinked one-shots-ish of Meredith Grey's Addison Montgomery-Shaped-Panic. Many of these snippets were originally written as comment responses on another story, and I will say what these are in the author's notes at the end. I encourage you after reading this, to leave some support & comments if you will, and then to head over to check out the original work that inspired it and give that author/those authors some love :). Thanks all! And Happy Father's Day!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Fever**

* * *

_Meredith Grey has a fever, Addison Montgomery helps._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hot**

* * *

_In a conversation with ThatWinchesterGirl67: Lol walking into a wall. Maybe I’ll have to write some more of Meredith Grey's Addison Montgomery-Shaped-Panic and Addison being all sweet and caring and knowing._

* * *

Meredith Grey currently has an extremely powerful and inappropriate crush on the most powerful and inappropriate person (for Meredith to be crushing on, that is, of course)- Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery... And she's _not_ doing a great job at hiding it.

Meredith's face is currently at full flush and she's starting to sweat at her palms and she thinks that she's super dizzy.

Meredith decides to herself she really should be sitting down right now, and she decides this because she feels feverish because Addison Montgomery looked at her today during surgery and her smile made her melt like an ice cream sandwich in June.

Meredith is _hot._

She's not thinking that about herself, either.

She's _hot_ because she's thinking about how damn hot Addison is, and that makes her feel so damn sweltering she's sure she's going to have a heart attack before she turns thirty.

Yes.

Mer being like “Hot,” is now the cause for utter alarm.

And just her luck, the cause of her racing pulse right now is racing towards her (well, actually walking, but to Meredith, it seems like she's racing), at breakneck speed.

Addison Forbes Montgomery is walking towards Meredith Grey in her six-inch high heels and pencil skirt and Meredith swears she can see a bit down Addison's shirt when the taller redhead leans over and asks her what's wrong while she's panting and seems to be suffering greatly.

"I have a _fever,_ " says Meredith pointedly. 

Meredith is proud of herself for not stuttering too, too, hard.

Addison is so caring and sweet though, that even though Meredith had fucked her husband she's all like “oh, your poor thing, your forehead does seem warm,” and then Addison is TOUCHING HER and Meredith just reddens further.

“H-Hot,” Meredith stumbles.

_Okay, so her brief accomplishment of not stuttering is no longer a thing._

“Mm, I know, you are quite hot... Why don’t you lie down and I’ll get some Gatorade and you can rest for a while? Actually the hallway is not a good place let me carry you to an on-call room is that okay?”

Addison actually offers to fucking hold her and cradle her and nurse her back to health and Meredith does not have the heart or the willpower to turn this wonderful woman down.

Meredith nods dumbly and Addison lifts her up under the knees and at the shoulders and onto a spare bed.

“How does that feel?” Meredith can feel her pulse racing and she’s hyperventilating because Addison is strong and carrying her and she doesn’t want to let go yet.

“Do you want me to stay?” Addison asks Meredith who is clinging to her white coat.

“Ah-“ Meredith doesn’t want to burden Addison even if she does want her to stay.

“I’ll stay. It’s no problem,” says Addison.

They're alone in this on-call room now and it feels like just the two of them up against the damn world.

_What more could one ever ask for? One hot, and leggy fabulous person who brings sick interns Gatorade and carries them and helps them sleep during the daytime!?_

“Here you rest too,” offers Meredith, and Addison nods and lays down beside her. “You’re gonna catch a real cold without blankets,” Mer tucks Addison under the covers.

Mer lays down, and Addison snuggles into her.

“Are you really sick?” Addison asks. “It’s okay if you are, but-“

“Ah. I’ve got a fever. But like not in a sick way- You know that song, “Fever” by Peggy Lee? It’s like that kind of fever, like 'you'll never know how much I love you, you'll never know how much I care, but when you put your arms around me, it's a fever that's hard to bear, you give me fever,” Meredith explains, while singing the song parts aloud to Addison.

“Ah, I see. My ex-husband giving you hot flashes? I get that. I mean I married him once. I guess I won’t fight you for him now that I’m not married anymore.”

“N-no it’s not Derek,” says Meredith. Because it isn't. At all.

“Finn?” Asks Addison.

“Nope,” says Meredith. Because it isn't, at all, either.

“But then- who would it be?” Asks Addison, surprised at both of Meredith's previous admissions.

“I’m tired and I have a _fever_. Can I just sleep and you can just sleep?” Asks Meredith.

“Oh, yeah of course sorry to pry,” says Addison.

“Thanks,” says Meredith, laying down again as Addison tucks into her.

_They stay like this for a while._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Fever, by Peggy Lee:

(You'll)

Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)  
Fever in the mornin'  
Fever all through the night

Sun lights up the day time  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right  
You give me fever (You give me fever) when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight (You give me fever)  
Fever in the mornin'  
Fever all through the night (Wow!)

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

The link to the original version of this text is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797041/chapters/59968651

Alternatively, it can be found by searching "I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)" by ThatWinchesterGirl67, on Ao3; Archive Of Our Own, and reading it somewhere in the comments...

Hope you enjoyed part 1 of this little mini-series. Leave a note about what you liked most about it. And take care!

If you'd like to read another one of my stories about Meredith high-key on Addison in the meantime as I work on these things, feel free to check out: [Prom?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438112)

THANK YOU!!!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. I Have a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I have a thing for bathrooms,' -Villanelle, in Killing Eve. But this is really a Grey's Anatomy fanfiction I promise. The quote is just the chapter summary...

_Author's Note:_

Alrighty, so this has been one of my most requested one-shots wanting to be extended into a two-shot or more based on the comments pleading me sweetly with emojis to add a part two. Which really helped. Plus, I have a soft spot for this story and also the folllowing trope. You'll know it when you see it! Ps. Certain authors have also inspired this chapter, which I'll explain at the end. If you think you might be one of them, let me know and I'll tell 'ya!

Also this is somewhere in a timey-wimey slight canon divergence au or not au really but whatever…

Let's just get to the story! This is set as a partial AU of the events around the timeline of GA-S3-E14 of "Wishin' and Hopin'. Also, in this partial AU, Addison did not sleep with Mark at the hotel already. To be clear and upfront about that… Also MerDer is not really active right now. Because I don't really have the patience to write anything more than Derek just pining over Meredith who turned him down repeatedly without telling him why.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Fever**

* * *

_Meredith Grey has a fever, Addison Montgomery helps._

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Have a Thing**

* * *

' _I have a thing for bathrooms,' -Villanelle, in Killing Eve. But this is really a Grey's Anatomy fanfiction I promise. The quote is just the chapter summary..._

* * *

"Do I have to _sing_?!" Meredith Grey groans at George O'Malley after hearing his preposterous suggestion.

"Well, you don't _have to sing_ , but you certainly have to show up and be supportive of the people who get up and sing," George O'Malley explains.

"And why are we doing this again?" Meredith asks him.

"Well, Joe and Walter are planning on having a baby soon, and they've picked out a surrogate, and Dr. Montgomery is going to help them and-" George begins to explain.

"Wait, Addison's going to be there?!" Meredith asks in alarm.

"Probably, I mean she's Joe and Walter's baby doctor," George O'Malley shrugs.

"Okay, I'm in," says Meredith easily, trying not to make it obvious she's only doing this for the super hot redhead she has a massive crush on.

"Thanks, you know, I just feel like I owe Joe and Walter after everything that happened," George says.

"You saved Joe's life and his bar and his livelihood with the whole 'donating his body to science to pay off his medical debts,' thing," Meredith offers, and George smiles because Meredith remembers this.

"Yeah, and then Joe and Walter showed up to thanksgiving dinner while I was out in the woods with my dad and kept Izzie company so I'm thanking him for that," George smiles.

"Weren't Cristina and Burke also there?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, and guess who _wasn't there-_ YOU. Because you were all macking on Mr. McDreamy," George frowns, saying that he's still a bit mad about this.

"You weren't there either! You were shooting a turkey with all your brothers and also your dad!" Meredith says frustratedly.

"And then my family member got shot in the ass by another family member both of whom shall not be named so I think I get a free pass on that, plus we both ended up there at some point I think maybe," George says. "Plus Alex showed up, didn't he?" George offers.

"Yeah, I sent Alex in. I was spying from outside the window but I didn't want to harsh the vibe with my 'I detest Derek,' mood so I let you all eat dinner in peace," Meredith offers.

"I think I was still with my… Family… At that point," George mumbles.

"If I had a real family I might have been with them…" Meredith sighs. "But I don't think my mother remembered me at that point, so…" Meredith sighs again.

"What about your father?" George asks.

"You have to get me a lot drunker than sober if you want to talk to me about my biological daddy issues," Meredith frowns.

"Sorry," George mumbles.

"It's okay. I just have a lot of them. All that plus Richard. Sorry I'm sulking I just-" Meredith sighs again.

"Do you care if Dr. Shepherd is there or not?" George asks Meredith.

"Which one?" Meredith asks again. "Oh wait, there's only Derek now, because Addison's a Montgomery, or Montgomeries, or whatever," Meredith smiles subconsciously while saying her name.

"I meant Derek," George clarifies, likely thinking that Meredith's smile was for his name and not his ex-wife's.

"Oh, whatever? I don't know. He makes a million dollars a year though so he's probably not a bad guy to invite to a fundraiser, seeing as we're all a bunch of poor interns," Meredith shrugs.

"Right," says George. "What about McSteamy?" George asks.

"Well, if he's around I think he's rich to, so yeah, sure, invite Mark Sloan I guess, though if he and Derek start a fist-fight against each other, _again_ , we'll have to try not to regret everything," Meredith offers.

"I'll keep that in mind…" George says.

"Cristina's coming right?" Meredith asks.

"Probably, unless she's working in which case there's no way I can pry her from the grasp of surgery," George says.

"Right. Izzie? Alex?" Meredith asks.

"Definitely," George smiles.

"Burke? Bailey? Webber?" Meredith asks.

"They all RSVP'd maybe's, as did nurse Olivia Harper and nurse Tyler," says George.

"Right," Meredith says with a nod.

"Show up at six to help me decorate?" George asks Meredith.

"Sure, George," says Meredith.

"You're the best!" George smiles.

"Thanks for being a good friend to Joe and Walter," Meredith smiles, "I guess I also owe both of them for all the misery they've helped me through over the years," Meredith nods.

"It's only been less than a year that you've been here?" George asks.

"It feels like more than that," Meredith groans.

"It really does," says George. "See you later!" He adds.

"See you!" Meredith says as they both get back to work in the hospital.

* * *

_Later on, at approximately six pm, at the Emerald City Bar…_

"Higher! Lower! To the left! To the right!" Meredith shouts at George as they both try to arrange the decorations properly.

"Whoa, what's going on in here, is it safe to come in, is everyone appropriate?" Cristina Yang knocks on the door to Joe's bar.

"Yes!" Meredith calls out.

"We're, we're just decorating!" George exclaims.

"You sound like a porno by the way," Cristina says as she walks in and starts picking up some of the remaining decorations to hang from the box.

"Where do you want this one?" Meredith asks.

"Mm, I think we'll hit the sweet spot here," Cristina says as she points to a vacant spot on the wall.

"Yo! Are you three having a threesome?!" Alex Karev calls out from the outside door.

"NO!" All three of Meredith, Cristina, and George answer in chorus.

"Alex!" Izzie Stevens admonishes Alex for asking such a thing.

"What, they were talking about 'sweet spots,' so I figured-" Alex begins to explain.

"Why are we talking about sweet spots?" A tall and leggy redhead appears behind Karev to ask this.

"Wouldn't you want to know," Alex says to Addison Montgomery with a smirk.

"She would," another voice rings out over them both, emanating from a tall gruffy chiseled man named Mark Sloan.

"MARK!" Addison rolls her eyes at him and also Alex.

"She probably would though," another voice rings out, this time from Mr. McDreamy, Derek Christopher Shepherd.

"Nice!" Says Mark and gives his best friend Derek a high-five.

"What are we all talking about?" Preston Burke appears behind all of them.

"Ladies," says Alex Karev with a smirk.

"Ah," says Burke with interest.

"I'm telling Cristina you said that, ugh," says Izzie Stevens.

"Are we going to go in or what?" Says Alex impatiently.

"But what if they're naked!" Says Addison, rather alarmed but still being caring enough she'd want to give the interns their privacy if they were, hypothetically speaking of course, engaging in any PG+ related activities.

"Then that would be awesome," Mark says with a shit-eating grin.

"Dude, nice," says Alex Karev, offering Mark a high-five.

"Don't high-five him for that!" Addison slaps Mark's hand away from Alex's.

"What, I thought you were the one who's into threesomes?!" Offers Derek.

"Ugh, we are NOT having this conversation!" Addison rolls her eyes at Derek.

"Wait, what?" Says Preston Burke, as if interested.

"I'm ALSO telling Cristina that you said THAT," Izzie Stevens chides Burke.

"Oh, can we just go on in for heck's sakes!?" Offers Addison.

"Yes, let's," says Izzie Stevens, helping Addison push past the boys so they both can start helping the other interns in decorating.

"Well, I suppose it's always about 'ladies first,' says Mark Sloan.

"Does that mean you're going in next?" Teases Derek.

"Isn't that YOU?" Offers Mark.

"Well, it ain't gonna be me," says Alex.

"Me either," says Burke.

"WHY ARE Y'ALL STANDING HERE WHEN WE HAVE DECORATIONS TO HANG!?" Miranda Bailey yells over all of them.

"Ladies first," Alex offers in his most 'professional voice,'.

"Thank you," Bailey says as she brushes past them.

"What are we all talking about?" Richard Webber enters the scene.

"Women," says Burke without any explanation.

"And love triangles," offers Mark.

"You'd know about those, wouldn't you!" Derek rolls his eyes at Mark.

"HEY!" Says Richard Webber, thinking they might have meant him.

"Dude, they were talking about Addison," says Alex.

"Right," says Richard Webber awkwardly.

"Where's your wife, Richard?" Says Derek.

"She's on her way, where's YOUR future wife, to Burke and not Mark or Derek," says Richard Webber.

"Ah, and she's inside already," says Preston Burke.

"Is she still-" Mark starts to ask an ambiguous question to no one and everyone in particular before Adele Webber appears and interrupts his question.

"Ladies first," says Alex Karev dutifully again.

"Why thank you," says Adele, walking in to help the others decorate.

"Are we expecting any more women?" Richard Webber says, and is right away frowned at sternly by his wife who overheard him.

"Why, did you invite your mistress, Ellis Grey again, too?" Adele asks him boldly.

"I think we should all go in now," says Mark awkwardly.

"Why, you don't want to talk about dirty mistresses? Hypocrite!" Says Derek.

"Umm," says Preston Burke as he starts to walk in also.

"Dude," Alex repeats with the shake of his head.

"I didn't actually invite Ellis," says Richard, accidentally confirming his long-lasted affair from his residency days.

And with that, everyone follows Adele Webber into the bar.

* * *

When Meredith Grey watches Addison Montgomery enter the room alongside Izzie Stevens, Meredith can't help but feel an insane pang of jealousy towards her blonde intern friend.

' _Why is it always Izzie who gets to hang around her!?' Meredith wonders. "I could be good at handling mothers, even if I sort of hate my own mother from time-to-time,' Meredith thinks to herself. 'Why is IZZIE so damn special. I want Addison to think I'M special. Maybe she could talk to ME more, huh?!' Meredith sulks in jealous rage._

"Hey, watch those streamers! Those were like, $6.99!" Says George.

"Oh. Sorry," says Meredith distractedly, she hadn't realized she'd still been holding them.

"Oh. Sorry, I can see why the She-Shepherd might annoy you," George says tenderly with his McBambi eyes towards Meredith.

"She's not the She-Shepherd anymore," Meredith grumbles pointedly. "Right," says George, remembering the whole 'panties-on-the-bulletin-board-that-weren't-his-girlfriends'-now-wife's-actually-thing'.

"Where is Callie anyway?" Cristina asks George.

"I thought you didn't like her?" George asks.

"I like her enough, she consulted on Doc's osteosarcoma," says Meredith.

"Right. Your McDog who has your McDreamy and your McLife," remarks George.

"Had. Doc's dead," Meredith deadpans.

Cristina goes to say something about it actually having been _Addison_ who she had said had her McDog and her McDreamy and her McLife, or maybe _Derek_ , or even _Mark_ , but she doesn't get that far because she spies her fiance, Preston Burke, approaching her and she stiffens a bit.

"Hello," says Burke formally.

"Hey," says Cristina.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Says Izzie as she approaches them all.

"Sorry, I'll catch up to you later Burke," says Cristina as she follows Izzie into the women's washroom.

"What's up?" Cristina asks on the way, but Izzie tells her to shush until they're out of everyone's earshot.

"Hey," says Addison to George and therefore also Meredith via proximity.

"H-Hey," Meredith stumbles, extremely nervous around the tall redhead.

"Do you know when Callie's getting here?" Addison asks George mostly, seeing as he's her husband.

"Oh, right, she texted me earlier, she's going to be here later," says George to Addison. "Thanks for coming, by the way, Dr. Montgomery-Sh-Montgomery," George rambles.

"Thanks for inviting me," Addison says genuinely, and the smile she offers at George makes Meredith irrationally jealous even though she's just being polite about George's invitation.

"Hey, Meredith," Addison smiles at Meredith also, in a way that's less menacing now that she's divorced.

"H-H-Hey," Meredith says nervously.

Addison nods at Meredith and realizes that her presence is making Meredith uneasy, but likely figures it's because of their mutual past with Derek, so she excuses herself and Meredith just watches her walk away.

"You're staring," says George.

"What?" Says Meredith, not even turning to face him.

"You're starting?" George repeats.

"Oh?" Meredith asks without really processing what George is saying.

"I should probably check on Izzie," says George.

"Ah?" Says Meredith, still staring as Addison goes to join the bunch of attending physicians and also Miranda Bailey at the other side of the bar.

Meredith tightens as she sees Addison going to move towards Mark and Derek, knowing that she's slept with both of them and it makes her teeth hurt.

"Dude," says Alex Karev, coming to join Meredith.

Meredith doesn't respond though, she's still staring at the way the both Derek and Mark are fawning over Addison like two stupid vultures.

"Y'know, staring at Mr. McDreamy isn't going to make him McSex you if he's still staring at his-" Alex tries to continue but Meredith shuts him up.

"God, Alex. Not everything is about sex you know!" Meredith huffs and pouts as she walks right on past him.

"Where are you even going?" Alex calls after Meredith, who goes into the women's washroom to join Izzie and Cristina, passing by George who is waiting for Izzie outside the door.

* * *

"God, I'm tired. Burke is driving me crazy," Cristina says as she rolls her eyes, un-fazed by Meredith's sudden appearance.

"I know. Alex is driving me crazy," Izzie says dreamily.

"Derek and Mark are both driving me crazy," says Meredith with a huff.

"Threesome dreams all over again?" Cristina teases.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!" Meredith says about having previously confessed her naked dreams about Derek and Finn.

_(Which Meredith isn't having anymore because she's having more and more frequent dreams about a half-naked Addison…)_

"OOH! See, you're into McSteamy TOO!" Says Izzie in a chipper voice.

"I AM NOT INTO McSTEAMY!" Says Meredith angrily, and also truthfully, but no one seems to believe her on that fact.

"You totally are, look how much you're tensing!" Teases Cristina.

"Ugh, this is so not fair! Both of them, Derek and Mark are _all over Addison_ , it's just sick," Meredith huffs.

"So, in this situation, you'd want to be Addison, right? Seeing as you'd get to be the whole Meredith-Is-A-Monkey-In-The-Middle sort of deal instead of her?" Izzie summarizes incorrectly.

"Do you _only_ think of sex!?" Meredith rolls her eyes again.

"Well, that's sort of _your_ thing," Cristina smirks at Meredith.

"Oh, well you're one to talk, Ms. bride-to-be. I'm still pissed you're supposed to be having a wedding before I am and you're not even letting me plan it," says Izzie.

"Do you think Geoge is listening to all of this?" Meredith frets a bit.

"Probably," says Cristina.

"George!?" Izzie calls out to him.

"Shit," George swears from the other side of the door.

* * *

"Why aren't you with Callie?" Says Meredith.

"I am," says Geroge from the other side of the door.

"Callie?" Says Cristina.

"Hey," says Callie.

"Hey," says Addison, who is sitting next to Callie along with George on the other side of the door and Meredith knocks over the door when she hears Addison's voice outside.

Meredith tumbles out of the washroom, landing flat on the floor as George and Callie tumble to one side of it and Addison tumbles to the other.

"Oof," says Meredith, holding her hands out so she's not hitting her head.

"Are you okay?" Says Addison tenderly, making Meredith melt into even more of a puddle.

"Why aren't you with McDreamy & McSteamy?" Meredith asks without looking up.

"Me?" Says Addison.

"Well yeah, you," Meredith rolls her eyes, still pressed flat against the ground.

"Umm, they're in the boy's bathroom, with Alex," says Addison awkwardly.

"Oh," says Meredith, not knowing what to say to that.

"We could um, hear all of that," George says awkwardly but in loyalty to Meredith.

"Fuck!" Meredith swears.

"To be fair, I've never _actually_ had a threesome with Mark and Derek, for what it's worth," Addison chuckles.

"Wait, but do you want to?" Asks Callie offhandedly while George looks at his wife with fascination that she's asking her friend that question.

"Umm-" Addison doesn't really answer.

"They probably want to," Meredith sighs loudly.

"Who?" Says Addison, taken aback by this.

"All your naked men!" Says Meredith in a grumble, jealous as all hell of both of said 'naked men,'.

"Neither of them are y'know, actually naked, right now…" Says Addison, still not really 'getting it,'.

"I'll go check on that," offers George, doubtfully.

"Wait, what?" Says Callie, but not really capturing George before he walks into the boy's washroom to find Alex and Mark and Derek all arguing (but none of them are actually naked, therefore, to Addison's credit she was right about that part at the very least).

"Would you want to have a threesome?" Addison asks Callie thoughtfully.

"I'm MARRIED," says Callie pointedly.

"Didn't stop Addison," Meredith grumbles.

"As I said, we've never, I've never, Derek and I, Mark and I, look I've never been a part of a threesome, okay?" Addison says frustratedly.

"Why?" Says Meredith. "I mean they're both into you clearly, so if you were all friends I don't see why you wouldn't just have gone for it?" Meredith shrugs while still hiding her face in the tile.

"I'm not sure they, I mean Mark and Derek, are into _each other_ , like that," Addison says. "Plus there'd probably be a lot of fistfighting involved, and I'm not sure I'm up for being a bouncer to that, they're twice my muscle," Addison sighs.

"But you like that," says Callie teasingly.

"What?" Says Addison.

"Muscles," says Meredith, understanding the question.

"So are you," says Addison towards Meredith. "Or, at least, Derek's muscles, though you did say Mark was sensitive and you liked that in a stranger so maybe-" Addison rambles.

"Wait, you heard all of that?" Says Meredith, freaking out that Addison had heard her hitting on Mark initially.

"We both did. Derek and I, I mean," says Addison.

"DAMMIT!" Says Meredith, groaning again.

"He seemed charmed by it, for what it's worth. You might have had a real shot had Derek not decked him. I know Mark, he wanted you then," says Addison with a sigh.

"He wants _you_ now," Meredith rolls her eyes.

"Which one?" Says Callie.

"Both of them, all of them, everyone on the freakin' planet," Meredith groans and realizes she's included herself in that last one and hopes nobody notices.

"I highly doubt that… Mark and Derek… We've known each other for a long time but they've stopped looking at me seriously as an option… Probably a long time ago," Addison sighs dejectedly.

"That sucks, you're hot stuff Addie," says Callie reassuringly.

"Hey, you're married, remember!?" Addison snickers at Callie who just laughs and says she doesn't 'swing that way,' anyway.

Meredith raises an eyebrow at the ground because she's wondering why Addison would think that Callie is hitting on her, and therefore if Addison might be into women, or at least be the type of woman who thinks about lady-loving as a thing that exists but before she can ask or try to not ask, Preston Burke approaches the washroom looking for Cristina.

"Is Yang there?" Burke asks them.

"She's having a moment with Izzie," says Meredith from the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" Asks Burke.

"I fell," says Meredith.

"Why are you still on the floor?" Asks Burke.

"I didn't get up yet," says Meredith, thinking like this is sort of the story of her damn life right now.

"Can you move? I have to check up on Cristina," Burke says impatiently.

"Preston, that's the girl's bathroom. Give your fiance some space," Addison advises her fellow attending.

"Fine, Addison," says Burke, sulking and putting his hands in his pockets and staring at Meredith.

"Can you tell her that-" Burke starts to say but _then_ Meredith gets up off the ground and crosses her arms at Burke and says "I'm not your damn messenger, I'll go check on her myself," Meredith offers and walks into the washroom, but not opening the door too wide to let Burke see Cristina.

"I wish I was as desirable as Meredith makes me out to be, I mean, I guess it's probably a jealousy thing, right? Grey had Derek, then she realized I was still married to Derek, then she realizes I cheated on Derek with Mark, then she meets Mark and Derek punches Mark over her, and then I got a divorce but kept talking to Mark and Derek, and neither one of them loves me or wants me anymore but Meredith's still jealous. I kinda feel bad for the kid, y'know" says Addison endearingly.

"Is that why you brought Meredith your juju?" Says Callie, thinking about the hot chocolate.

"Probably," Addison sighs. "But Meredith rejected it the first time, then she accepted it though, because we were all trying to be friends," Addison sighs again.

"Well, I mean, you did sort of steal her McDreamy and her McDog," offers Callie.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be _my_ friend," says Addison.

"You kind of stole her McLife, I think I heard that from George," Callie says to her.

"She kind of stole mine?" Addison says back, but squeaks a bit at that one.

"Derek was not your whole life, Addison. You're worth more than that," Callie reassures her.

"Thanks, Callie," says Addison sweetly, glad she's made friends with Callie.

"Mark is not your whole life, either," says Callie.

"Right, because he's also been in your life, too," teases Addison while still smiling at Callie's new ring with her.

"Ugh, Mark," says Callie.

"Yeah, ugh, Mark," says Addison.

"He's a good-" Callie begins but Addison cuts her off.

"You're married, Callie, I wouldn't advise talking about that," Addison sighs.

"So were you, at the time, y'know, with Mark," says Callie teasingly.

"This is why I don't recommend it," says Addison.

"Touché," says Callie.

* * *

"God, I'm hiding from Burke, I can hear him from outside the door," says Cristina.

"He's looking for you. He wanted me to parrot a message but I'm not a damn messenger-hawk," says Meredith.

"You could be an owl, like in Harry Potter," says Izzie.

"That's the same thing, which I am not," says Meredith skulkingly.

"Why are you in such a sour mood tonight?" Cristina asks Meredith.

"Everyone's fawning over Addison and she can't even see it," Meredith grumbles.

"Well, Callie's fawning over George and he doesn't even appreciate it," says Izzie.

"Alex is sort of fawning over you, Iz," offers Meredith.

"Alex has been staring at that patient, Ava, and also Addison Montgomery, all day," Izzie huffs.

"Alex has a thing for Addison!?" Meredith shrieks.

"I think he does," says Izzie sadly.

"Evil Spawn going after Satan. It's sort of poetic," offers Cristina unhelpfully.

"God, does every boy in the universe want Addison Montomgery?!" Meredith cries out.

"Apparently, only the ones that YOU want," Cristina teases.

"Wait, YOU want Alex?!" Izzie says pointedly.

"I don't want Alex. Not gonna happen. Not interested," says Meredith.

"But you want all the other boys?" Izzie asks her.

"Well, no. I don't want George again!" Says Meredith.

"Yeah. That was terrible," Izzie snaps at Meredith over George.

"It kinda was," says Cristina.

"HEY! You're supposed to be MY best friend and PERSON, here!" Meredith groans at Cristina.

"Well-" Izzie begins.

"It was-" Cristina also begins.

"I know, sleeping with George was freaking awful of me," Meredith sighs.

Izzie and Cristina nod, but they don't say anything more than that.

* * *

"Quick, hide!" Says Addison as she drags Callie into the same women's washroom and they shut the door behind them, locking them in along with Izzie, Cristina, and Meredith.

"Oh thank goodness, do you think we escaped?!" Says Callie.

"I hope so!" Says Addison.

"What are you hiding from?!" Says Cristina. "An assassin?" She shrugs.

"Worse!" says Callie.

"Temptation!" Says Addison.

"Huh?" Says Izzie.

"You were right, Grey," Addison says softly.

"Wait, what?" Says Meredith, pleased at herself not stuttering too badly while she tries not to lick her lips at Addison whose breathing is accelerated right now with adrenaline.

"Mark just asked Callie and I for a threesome!?" Addison shrieks.

"Wait, but isn't Callie like, married!?" Says Callie.

"Wait, were you going to have it like, here?" Says Izzie.

"See, Mark totally has the hots for you both," Meredith sighs dejectedly, hoping no one will see how much she's annoyed that Addison is getting propositioned left and right.

"Wait, did Mark want to sleep with both of you separately? Or together? Or did he want you two to sleep together while he-" Cristina considers this aloud.

"I have no idea," says Callie.

"Probably all of those things," Addison rolls her eyes.

"Of course. Boys are always like that. How many times has Alex Karev asked me to 'picture chicks,' and tell him about it," Izzie rolls her eyes at the thought.

"Does Burke ask you about that?" Meredith asks Cristina thoughtfully.

"I think he was more interested in George, actually," Cristina says, and then her eyes widen and she apologizes to Callie profusely.

"You know, that might be slightly less scary than the idea that Mark wants to get me naked while I'm married," offers Callie.

"Join the club," offers Addison.

"Yeah, but you like, did it," says Callie.

"Hey, you don't have to pick on Addison!" Says Meredith, not wanting Addison to feel like the only sinner here.

All the other girls stare at her until Meredith says "what, I'm a homewrecker also," with a total eye-roll.

"I'm not a homewrecker," says Izzie.

"Do you want to be?" Says Cristina.

"Relax, I don't want to sleep with Burke, even if he taught me how to roast a turkey," says Izzie to Cristina.

"We're not married yet," says Cristina.

"Yeah but you will be, right?" says Callie.

"Right," says Cristina with a sigh.

"Umm, I should, look, I'm sorry Yang, but Preston…" Addison sighs.

"What?" Says Meredith, knowing that Addison is about to say something profound.

"Preston seemed… Interested in talking about 'ladies, plural,' when he was talking with the other guys earlier, I just thought you'd want to know Cristina, I am so sorry," Addison says sympathetically.

"Oh," says Cristina.

"You know, you saved my life before, um, Dr. Montgomery, but you might have again, as I take this in, so, thanks," Cristina says once she finds something more elaborate to say about this.

"You can call me Addison while we sit and hide from McMen in the bathroom," says Addison.

"Oh, umm, thanks, Addison," Says Cristina.

"Wait, all of us?" Says Izzie.

"Sure," says Addison with a smile.

"Your name's pretty," says Izzie. "Addison is a pretty name," Izzie smiles, and Addison smiles at Izzie, and it makes Meredith want to punch her fists through a wall.

"THIS IS THE WORST. EVERYTHING ABOUT ADDISON IS PRETTY AND I'M JUST THE 'OTHER WOMAN,' WOMAN WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR," says Meredith in alarm, misdirecting her anger all over the place.

"Meredith, you made my then-husband Derek fall at your feet when he met you, you made Mark put on his good side to talk to you and take a punch for you, and you had George freaking out over you until… He married Callie," Addison says, (a gap in her knowledge about the whole 'George and Meredith,' disaster), and besides, you're the young and sweet doe-eyes one. I'm just old and wide," says Addison.

"You're not fat," says Callie reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're not," says Izzie.

"I tried to push Derek away but he chased me. I didn't know who Mark was when he started talking to me and I turned him down also in the elevator, I even had rules against the whole 'dirty mistress club,' he wanted to form, and Addison, you are so not fat. You're all tall and witty and you saved that girl who had the toxic blood today because you dosed her with the medicine she needed… You really are… You're just so-" Meredith tries to articulate all the things she wants to say.

"Are you okay?" Addison asks in the middle of this, concerned that Meredith seems to be as sweaty as the last time she'd been having a 'fever,' and she's not really sure why.

"You, Addison, you're just…" Meredith sighs as she can't figure out the right things to say. "Look, you're something to everyone, and even Alex wants you, not that I want Alex, or Derek, or Finn, as we talked about while I had a fever, well, I still have a _fever_ now, but I mean, that's just the start because either or, Mark or Derek or both in a threesome they want you and-" Meredith starts to ramble on until she's interrupted again, but this time by a knock on the door.

"Do you still have the same, ahem, _fever,_ as before?" Addison asks Meredith in code.

Meredith nods very nervously as they all also hear the pounding continue and then escalate.

Addison nods back at Meredith, still wondering who the hell Meredith could be talking about at this point...

Neither gets too far with their thoughts though, before they feel someone trying to pick the damn lock.

"Ladies," Mark Sloan says very loudly with a shit-eating grin all of them can picture from behind the bathroom door.

"We're about to start the party, Joe and Walter are two minutes out. We're waiting for all of you," says Derek Shepherd.

"We do need you all," says Burke and Cristina frowns that there's nothing in there just for her.

"Are you okay?" Says Geroge in a concerned tone.

"Dude…" Says Alex, predictably.

"Where's my wife, Adele Webber? Is she in there with you all?" They hear Richard call out, and Addison facepalms, not wanting to explain that his wife has probably ditched him again like she used to do during her graduate work with Richard Webber as her mentor.

"MOVE, ALL OF YOU!" Says Miranda Bailey in a commanding voice.

All of the boys take a step back and let Bailey through.

"Now, you people better all unlock this damn door before we ruin Joe and Walter's surprise party. We're supposed to be running Kareoke by now!" Says Bailey.

"Callie! You're closest to the lock!" Says Addison.

"Right," says Callie, unlocking the door and letting it slide open, revealing herself (Callie) along with Izzie, Cristina, and Meredith Grey all hiding inside the door.

"Dude…" Says Alex.

"Were you all…" Derek quirks an eyebrow.

"Were you?" Says Preston Burke incredulously.

"Were you all like, doing' it TOGETHER, but without us!?" Finishes Mark.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS YOU FOOLS BEING DOCTORS. CAN WE ALL JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS AND STOP HIDING AND JUST GET THIS PARTY GOING? I HAVE TO GO HOME TO MY CHILD AFTER THIS!" Bailey rings over them.

"Sorry," everyone says all at once as they shuffle past Bailey towards the bar again.

"I have a thing for bathrooms," Addison shrugs as she tries to explain all this somehow.

"Damn interns, damn attendings, damn doctors, and their inappropriate love problems," Bailey mutters under her breath.

_And Meredith can't help but agree with her as she tries to stop staring at Addison's ass as she walks back into the bar right in front of her, and Addison never notices because she keeps walking right ahead of her._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Fever, by Peggy Lee:

(You'll)

Never know how much I love you

Never know how much I care

When you put your arms around me

I get a fever that's so hard to bear

You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me

Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)

Fever in the mornin'

Fever all through the night

Sun lights up the day time

Moon lights up the night

I light up when you call my name

'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right

You give me fever (You give me fever) when you kiss me

Fever when you hold me tight (You give me fever)

Fever in the mornin'

Fever all through the night (Wow!)

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

The main inspired work here is "Girl Talk," on Fanfiction, by recycled-stars, which is super funny and also vaguely MerAdd/meddison, which inspired a certain scene which I will not spoiler for you.

Yes, I realize this is less actual MerAdd interaction than before, despite the fact that this is 22 pages long… Apologies. I do plan on including more of that soon. Just wanted to write a bit of ridiculousness.

And I liked the imagery of all of the women, mostly, hiding from the McMen of Seattle Grace Hospital and bonding together.

Let me know in the comments what you might want from this!

Yeah, I know the first chapter was better… Oops... Hopefully, there are still some favorite parts you might want to share with me though!

See you around.

THANK YOU!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	3. Voice

Fever 3

As it turns out, Addison Montgomery is a pretty good singer. She has an excellent voice!

Or, at least, Mark and Alex and Derek seem to think so.

And this REALLY pisses Meredith Grey off like nothing else.

“Her high notes ring out well,” Izzie shrugs, and Meredith growls at her.

“I KNOW,” says Meredith. “And how come this doesn’t bother you?” Meredith inquired, pointing subtly with her hand towards Karev staring with his mouth agape at the redhead.

“Alex and I are taking a break, he’s free to do whatever he wants,” Izzie says easily.

“So you’re not annoyed he’s staring at Addison like a hungry animal?” Meredith grumbles.

“Nah, I like to see him getting along with the bros,” Izzie offers.

And that, he certainly is.

Alex guffaws along with Mark and Derek when Addison squeaks and misses a word, and it takes everything in Meredith not to go over and smack them all.

“She’s pretty, don’t you think?” George grins at her, and this time Meredith doesn’t resist, and she swats George very gently on the shoulder.

“She’s fabulous! And it’s totally unfair,” Meredith huffs, and George pats her on the shoulder with a ‘there, there,’ motion.

“Yeah, guess it sucks that McDreamy and McDreamy are checking her out again, huh,” George tries to empathize, and this time Cristina swats him.

“Okay Bambi, you can’t just say that to a woman. No wonder you’re not getting any,” Cristina offers, and Meredith nods at her best friend in approval.

“Okay but I was just trying to relate-“ George tries.

“Mmkay,” says George, “I’ll get another round of drinks then?” He asks politely.

“There you go!” Says Cristina approvingly as he scampers off to the bar.

Meanwhile, Addison continues with her rendition of a really old rock song, and Meredith can’t help but keep swooning at it.

“Hey, seriously though, what’s up with you Mer? You’re all silent and staring, it’s sort of scary?” Says Cristina.

“Mm?” Meredith says absently as she continues to watch, mesmerized by the way Addison’s lips move as she keeps going on with her kareoke.

“What’s up with you these days? You’ve been all out of it since that time I found you asleep in that on-call room. You said you had a fever and you’ve never been the same ever since. Have you gotten bitten by an animal or something? Did you catch some rare disease from a patient?!” Cristina continues.

“Shhh!” Meredith whines at Cristina. “I’m trying to listen!” She whisper-shouts at her co-twisted sister.

“Okay, I rest my case. You’ve definitely caught something strange,” offers Cristina before she turns back around in her chair.

And Meredith doesn’t answer as her mind flows on with fantasies of Dr. Montgomery continuing to sing her song right into her ear.

***

“And this one, this one is for someone special,” Addison begins at the beginning of her next set.

She’s gotten such rave reviews that the others had wanted her to continue, and had clapped her an encore.

“I need a drink,” Meredith sighs as she heads over to the bar counter, as her friends nod at her.

“Another one, Joe,” Meredith says as she sits down just for a minute on the bar stool.

“Drinking to drown your sorrows again?’ Joe offers graciously.

“Something like that,” Meredith says.

“She’s good, hey,” Joe motions towards Addison who is still singing on the stage.

“She’s- she’s amazing,” Meredith sighs. “It’s incredibly problematic,” she adds.

“You worried about her stealing back her husband again?” Joe questions.

“Again, something like that,” Meredith groans as Addison hits a high note and she tries not to smile.

“I bet she’s worried about her going back to me before she has a shot with this, what do you think huh, Joe?’ Mark Sloan wanders over to the bar at the same moment.

“Hardly,” Meredith scoffs, grumbling in the presence of her co-dirty mistress.

“Oh I highly doubt you’re not sitting here brooding over me and my hot body,” Mark smirks at her.

“Not at all, McSteamy, and I’m not in the mood,” Meredith growls at him.

“Hmm, feisty,” Mark grins.

“Gosh, don’t start Mark. As I said, never gonna happen,” Meredith growls as she turns around and tries to not make it obvious she’s staring at Addison all over again.

“Well, it was worth a shot, right?” says Mark.

“Sure, you’ve had your shot, now please leave me to mine,” Meredith points at her tequila, and Mark nods and walks away back to his friends as Meredith continues to stare at the singing.

“So… You’re not having boy problems then?” Joe tries to catch up with her.

“Another, Joe!’ says Meredith.

Joe understands that Meredith doesn’t want to chat about this any further, so therefore he offers another tumblr of tequila, and givs her a lime, as well as a bowl of salt for her wrist to go along with it.

***

“Does anyone even know this song?” Alex Karev asks after Meredith’s last set.

“No idea,” says Derek, and this surprises Meredith as she overhears this.

“Is it retro?” asks Izzie.

“Hey, you’re making me feel old!” says Bailey.

“And you’re telling me!” offers Richard.

“It’s nice though, says George, politely.

“Yeah,” says Callie. “It is.”

Meredith swoons at the familiar lyrics as she mouths the words and sings along softly ‘you’ll never know how much I love you, you’ll never know how much I care. And when you put your arms around me, you give me fever that’s hard to bear, you give me fever…’

It sends chills down her spine to hear Addison having learned those lyrics so well, and just for a brief moment, Addison glances from where her eyes had been focused so she’s looking right into Meredith’s.

And Meredith just about loses it when she feels the eye contact.

It’s warm, and it’s sweet, and it’s hot.

And Meredith can’t look away, and Addison can’t look away, and despite everyone else in the bar, Meredith’s pupils dilate to twice their size, and her heart starts beating right out of her chest.

Meredith stares at Addison’s lips and teeth and tongue forming the words.

It’s erotic.

Even if maybe it shouldn’t be, Meredith knows that it is.

And Addison’s singing that song again, and Meredith is growing all hot again, and finally Derek is asking her if she even knows what song that is.

“It’s called ‘Fever,”Meredith deadpans.

“Oh,” says Derek.

“Yeah,” says Meredith.

And when Addison  _ winks  _ at Meredith, the blonde intern actually falls right out of her chair.

Or just about, really, because then Derek ends up reaching out and catching her, and Meredith ends up mumbling an apology, and then Addison is frowning at them now and it just makes Meredith’s chest hurt.

“Are you okay, Meredith?” Asks Derek all tenderly n shit.

“Mmhmm,” Meredith grumbles, and then she speeds away without looking up at Addison, not wanting to face her displeased expression again.

She heads back to the bathroom because where else is she gonna go, and she splashes cold water all over her face in an attempt to get her face feeling back to normal again.

And just as she’s about to recover from all of this, Meredith Grey hears the telltale squeak indicating that the washroom door is opening.

***

“Are you okay?” A familiar voice asks her.

“Y-yes,” Meredith stumbles, even though she’s trying desperately not to.

“Are you sure?” The tall figure asks her, while stepping closer to see if she’s actually alright.

“Mm…” Meredith answers, barely audibly, as she turns around, still breathless, and sees the full service figure of Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery standing before her.

Her eyes fly wide open, her body unconsciously shivers, and suddenly her palms are sweating again.

“D- Dr. Montgomery-“ Meredith barely manages.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Addison offers soothingly, reaching out to tuck Meredith’s shirt collar which had come unrumpled again.

Meredith reacts to the contact without being able to stop herself as she leans forward into Addison, her body melding into the taller woman’s gentle touches.

“Y-yes?” Meredith internally kicks herself for stuttering so much, but she’s all flustered now, and Addison isn’t going away.

And more importantly, Meredith doesn’t want her to.

“Do you still have that Fever?” Addison asks her, slightly amused in her tone, but still graciously so.

“Umm-“ Meredith reddens further.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ then?” Addison offers.

“Mm-“ Meredith mumbles, mesmerized by Addison’s striking green eyes boring into her skull.

“You know…” Addison purrs as she leans down to say this next part right into Meredith’s ear, causing goosebumps to raise all over Meredith’s pale neck. 

Addison gazes at Meredith intently before she takes a deep breath and continues just what she was about to say:

“You know I sang that last song because I remembered it from you,” she delivers seamlessly, and Meredith’s eyes widen in utter surprise.

“You- you remembered it… from me?” Meredith says quietly.

“Yes,” confirms Addison, knowing that she’s lowering her voice down an octave.

Meredith watches Addison’s hair frame her gentle face as her piercing green eyes shine for her, and it makes Meredith feel as though she’s on top of the world.

For her, Addison seems like a shining star, and she’s just a moon basking in the reflection.

As Addison continues to meet her gaze, Meredith starts to fidget nervously, and wondering what Addison could possibly be thinking about her.

Was she thinking about all of Meredith’s shortcomings? Meredith sighs.

“Are you alright?” Addison asks her, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” says Meredith shyly.

“Do you still have a fever?” asks Addison, and Meredith’s heart nearly explodes from Addison taking the time to have remembered and stayed to check in on her.

“Mm-“ Meredith mumbles because she’s not sure how she’s going to handle this one.

“You know… I get it..: sometimes you just find someone who gives you that feeling like  _ fever _ ,” Addison husks lowly, while licking her lips suggestively at the blonde.

“Right, well, Ah- I gotta go now…” Meredith moves to brush past Addison because she doesn’t wanna hear about all of the boys that make Addison feel like that.

She can’t handle it right now, not while she’s barely keeping it together at all.

And she’s cursing that Addison would even bring up such a subject alongside her.

“So you don’t want to hear about my own  _ fever _ , Grey? I’m hurt,” says Addison teasingly.

“Oh, if you’re not feeling well, I suppose I would want to return the favor,” Meredith pivots.

“Mm, I think I’m doing okay. It’s just that this feeling is really driving me crazy. This  _ fever  _ you speak of, it’s quite contagious…” Addison smirks at Meredith now, and Meredith’s eyes fly wide open.

“You- you have a-“ Meredith leans in to whisper this part. “You have a  _ fever _ , Addison?” she says right into the taller woman’s ear.

“Yes,” Addison confirms, and Meredith’s heart starts racing faster and faster.

“And it’s making me hotter and hotter,” Addison says dangerously, licking her lips with desire.

“Oh-“ Meredith’s pupils dilate as she sees Addison lean a little closer, and suddenly she feels like she’s suffocating.

How could Addison do this to her!? Know she had a crush on her and then start using a flirtations tone!? In a bathroom at Joe’s of all places!?

It’s just too much!

Meredith reddens further as she tries desperately to extricate herself from this situation- 

She can’t stay here with Addison simply talking with her like this or she’s sure to spill her secret that her  _ fever  _ is all about her.

And so, Meredith does the one thing she’s 100% sure that she’s good at.

Meredith flees.

***


	4. Dance

* * *

**Fever 4**

* * *

"Help!" Meredith Grey drags Cristina outside the door of Joe's bar.

"Mer, are you alright!?" says Cristina.

"I have a burning raging _fever_ ," says Meredith.

"Okay, do you need some antibiotics?" says Cristina, shrugging.

"No! Not that kind of fever! The kind that gives you chills and warmth all over!" says Meredith.

"So, you're having cold sweats. Should I be getting you some Pedialyte here?" says Cristina.

"No! I mean the kind that's brought on by someone, not some bacteria!" says Meredith.

"Oh, so you're just having another panic about McDreamy, now that, I have no solution for," the raven-haired woman smirks.

"Not McDreamy!" says Meredith. "This is so, so, SO, much worse!" says Meredith.

"What could be worse than Derek?" says Cristina.

"Nothing!" says Meredith. "Or, so I thought! And now this! And help, because I'm hot all over!" says Meredith.

"Do you want some ice?" says Cristina.

"Yes? No? I don't know, I just have to get out of here!" Meredith yells.

"Okay, do you want me to get you a getaway car then? Because I think I'm too drunk to drive one," says Cristina.

"Alrighty, then just help me hide from Dr. Montgomery," offers Meredith

"You're now afraid of Derek's ex-wife?" Questions Cristina.

"Hey, don't fucking judge me, okay!?" says Meredith.

"Is this about-" Cristina starts, but Meredith covers her mouth over with her hand.

"Shhh- Cristina!" Meredith shout-whispers. "I'm _hiding_ ," says Meredith.

"Okay then… But you SO owe me," Cristina laughs.

* * *

As the evening progresses, Meredith expects Addison to start singing again, but then when she doesn't, she starts to feel bored and restless.

"Okay, can you check to see if she's there!? I want to go in again, but I can't have her staring at me!" says Meredith.

"You realize this is sort of pathetic right?" says Cristina.

"Come ON, Cristina!" says Meredith. "I'd do it for you!" she offers.

"I'm not avoiding Burke at a bar, but okay," says Cristina.

"Ha! But you were! So this is the pot calling the kettle black here!" says Meredith triumphantly.

"Yeah but I have a reason to avoid Burke, we're in a tumultuous relationship. You and the she-Satan, you're not dating each other, so there's no reason for you to be this freaked out over seeing her!" Grumbles Cristina.

"Right.." Meredith sighs, her face flushing red as an apple when Cristina accidentally put the idea of her dating Addison Montgomery inside of her skull.

"Alright, so next time you have to avoid someone you're actually dating, let me know, and THEN we can be even," her best friend supplies her.

(Though Meredith imagines that if she were actually dating Addison, then she'd be doing the very opposite of avoiding her).

"Alright," says Meredith. "Is the coast clear!?" she asks her.

"Yep," says Cristina, while popping the 'p,' the hallway is distinctively Montgomery-less, she offers.

"Great," says Meredith, braving the doorway to go into the bar again.

* * *

"And now, to round out the evening, we present to you, the 'Dance Dance Revolution Tournament!' George O'Malley announces over the microphone.

"Perfect…" Meredith mutters to herself, as she skips over to the bar to ask Joe for another tequila.

"Do you maybe want some ice water with those?" Joe winces as Meredith downs three of them.

"Ice water is bad Joe. I nearly died in it," Meredith deadpans.

"Well, alright then," says Joe with a laugh. "I'll get you some with no ice then," he says as he fetches it.

Meredith downs the water appreciatively, and Meredith downs it before she stares right ahead at the bar.

Despite herself, she can't help but keep scanning for a certain redhead who she hasn't seen (because of her own efforts, of course), since she'd fled her interactions with her, earlier.

"Hey, do you want to compete in the Dance Dance Revolution tournament with me?" a voice asks Meredith easily.

"Huh?" says Meredith, spinning around way too quickly.

"DDR, are you in?" Husks the voice.

"Whoa, what!?" says Meredith, realizing that she's falling and that then she's not falling anymore, because somebody is catching her, and then now she's swaying, and when she opens her eyes again, she realizes who she's been holding.

"ADDISON!?" Meredith jumps away with a start.

"Yes?" Addison questions. "Oh, you don't want to dance with me. That's okay…" Addison steps away shyly.

"OH! Umm, yes, I do-" Meredith says before she can help herself. "I think we'd ah- make a great dance combination," she says, twirling her hair around nervously.

"Great, I'll see you up there," Addison flashes her award-winning smile, and Meredith nearly falls on her feet again.

"Great…" Meredith swoons as she stumbles back to the bar again.

"SO YOU ASK ME TO HELP YOU AVOID HER, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING DANCING WITH HER!? WHAT THE HELL MEREDITH!?" says Cristina.

"I have no idea!" says Meredith. "One minute, she's giving me hot flashes. The next minute, she's walking. The next minute, she's sauntering, and I can't control myself around her. You've got to help me!" says Meredith.

"As in, she makes you want to punch her out in the face?" says Cristina.

"No, as in, I have no idea how she makes me feel, but one minute, I'm normal, and the next minute, I just want to leap into her arms again-" Meredith groans aloud.

"Wait what- when did you leap into her arms?" says Cristina.

"Back the first time when I got a _fever,_ " says Meredith. "She ah- she helped me out a little bit," says Meredith.

"So now you're avoiding her because you're embarrassed she had to carry your sorry ass?" says Cristina.

"Yeah, that's right-" Meredith tries to justify.

"So in return, you're doing this favor for her by dancing with her?" says Cristina.

"Right-" says Meredith. "That's it. Thank you, Cristina!" says Meredith.

"No problem?" says Cristina, but as she turns around, Meredith has already stumbled off again.

* * *

"And next up in our Dance Dance Revolution Duo Competition, we have Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd with 'Can't Help Fallin' In Love,' George announces, as McDreamy & McSteamy walk out to the dance floor.

"Oh goodness," says Addison as she watches her two ex-lovers deliver their breakdancing routine that she knows so well.

"Impressive!" says Alex Karev as he walks by and scoffs a little bit.

"Hey, I can bend that way!" says Izzie, before Alex discounts her.

"Do you think we should enter?" Preston Burke says to Cristina Yang.

"I'm already entered with Evil Spawn, and Bambi, and Dr. Model," Cristina smirks.

"Well, I'll just have to enter with… Hey, Richard!" says Burke.

"Good luck with that," says Cristina as she walks away smiling.

The trio is up next after George edited the rules so he could participate along with his friends.

"Hey, why isn't Mer joining us?" says George.

"She's joining the she-devil," Cristina shrugs.

"Hot!" says Alex.

"ALEX!?" says Izzie, slapping him on the arm, playfully.

"What, it's cool," says Alex.

"I agree," says George.

"Ugh, pigs," says Izzie. "Now get on your side!"

Meredith watches from the side of the room as her intern friends do their thing, and her heart starts beating faster and faster as she anticipates dancing with Addison.

"Nervous?" says Addison, finding her way right beside her.

"Extremely," Meredith breathes out, shakingly.

' _But not for the reason you think,' she imagines._

"Do you want to do a practice round?" Addison asks her.

"S-sure," says Meredith, reaching out to Addison's outstretched hand gingerly the same way she had when she'd first met the woman inside the hospital lobby.

"Follow me," says Addison, as she leads them out to an open space, and begins twirling her around effortlessly.

Their bodies flow and ebb in sync and Meredith finally feels whole again like she hasn't in a very, very, long time.

Eventually, Addison rests her chin on the top of Meredith's head, and Meredith sighs into the contact.

"Why did you pick me?" Meredith whispers, not really expecting Addison to hear her.

"Because you're a great dancer," says Addison easily.

The tension could be cut with a scalpel at this point, and neither one of the women has the will to let go.

"But how did you even know that?" says Meredith.

"Lucky guess," Addison husks into her ear.

Meredith shivers and has to contain herself not to moan aloud at Addison's seductive voice.

"Are you ready?" Addison whispers.

"Ready when you are," Meredith smiles.

_And in perfect timing for both of them, their names are called, and they both make their way over to the stage._

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

******* END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *


End file.
